customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney
Barney & Friends Episode Videos are home videos that first contain Barney & Friends episodes. Originally, this series of home videos was called the "Barney & Friends Collection". However, those videos only contained one episode from Seasons 1-3 and, normally, the title of the tape was changed. North American Home Videos * Barney's Birthday (1992) (Formerly titled "Happy Birthday, Barney!") * Barney's Best Manners (1993) (Formerly titled "A Splash Party, Please") * Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (1993) (Formerly titled "Let's Help Mother Goose!") * Barney's Home Sweet Homes (1993) * Barney's New Dino Friend (1994) (Formerly titled "Baby Bop's Brother, BJ") * Let's Pretend with Barney (1994) (Formerly titled "An Adventure in Make-Believe") * Barney's Very Silly Day! '(1994) * Barney's Alphabet Zoo (1994) (Formerly titled "The Alphabet Zoo") * 'Barney's Fun with Safety (1994) (Formerly titled "Stop, Look and Be Safe!") * Barney's Opposite Day (1994) * Barney's Families are Special (1995) (Formerly titled "A Very Special Delivery!") * Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! (1995) (Formerly titled "Red, Blue and Circles Too!") * Wild, Wild, West Barney! (1995) * Making New Friends (1995) (Formerly titled "On the Move") * Riding in Barney's Car (1995) (Formerly titled "Are We There Yet?") * Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (1996) (Formerly titled "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") * Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (1996) * Barney's Colors & Shapes (1997) (A two-cassette set, containing "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" and "Red, Blue and Circles Too!") * Down on Barney's Farm (1998) * Barney's Good, Clean Fun! / Barney's Oh, Brother...She's My Sister (1998) * Barney's Band (1999) * Barney's[[Barney's Stick with Imagination! / Barney's Ready, Set, Go! (battybarney2014's version)| Stick with Imagination! / Barney's Ready, Set, Go!]]' '(2001) * A to Z with Barney (2001) (A two-cassette set, containing "What's in a Name?" and "Howdy, Friends!") * Barney's It's Home to Me / Barney's You are Special (2001) * Barney's It's a Happy Day! (2003) * It's Nice to Meet You (Formerly titled "A New Friend") (2003) * Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! (2003) * Barney's Numbers! Numbers! (2003) * Shake Your Dino Tail! (2007) ("My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist" and "Play for Exercise!") * Sharing is Caring (2009) ("Sharing Is Caring!" and "A Picture of Friendship") * We Love Our Family (2009) ("That's What a Mommy Is", "Welcome, Cousin Riff" and "Grandpa's Visit") * Please & Thank You (2010) ("The Magic Words", "Tea-riffic Manners" and "Caring Hearts") * Shapes and Colors All Around (2011) ("Squares, Squares Everywhere" and "A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes") * 1-2-3 Learn (2011) ("Shapes", "Counting" and "Letters") * All About Opposites (2012) ("Stop! Go!", "A Little Big Day" and "It's Hot! It's Cold!") * Most Loveable Moments (2012) ("Once Upon a Fairy Tale", "The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure", "The Princess and the Frog", "Bonjour, Barney!: France", "It's Showtime!", "Counting", "Days of the Week", "Squares, Squares Everywhere", "Little Red Rockin' Hood" and "Beethoven's Hear!") * Most Huggable Moments (2013) ("Big as Barney", "Separation", "What's Your Name?", "Differences", "Full Team Ahead", "Glad to Be Me" and Dino-Mite Birthday (DVD Copy only)) * Perfectly Purple (2013) ("A Perfectly Purple Day", "Arts" and "Neighborhoods") * Happy Birthday, Barney! (2014) (It's Your Birthday, Barney!, Caring, and The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure) * This is My Habitat (2014) (Formerly titled "Habitat") * Barney's Dinosaurs, Time, Sickness and Rhymes (2015) (A two-disc set, containing "Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite / Time Flies" and "Get Well '''/ '''Rhyming Time") * Barney's All Around the Neighborhood '(2015) (Formerly titled "'I Love My Neighborhood") * Barney's Fun with Traveling (2015) (Formerly titled "Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air") * Barney's Sleepover Surprises '''(2015) * '''Barney's Safety and Friends (2015) (Formerly titled''' "'Safety Patrol '/ '''Friendship") * Barney's Wedding Fun (2015) (Formerly titled "The Groom Who Married: A Wedding Adventure") * Barney's International Festival (2015) (Formerly titled "Friends All Around the World: The International Festival") * Family Forever (2015) ("The Babysitter", "Families", "Homes"' '''and "'Our Surprised Pets'") * 'Barney's Rhyming Time & Other Stories' (2017) ("'Rhyming Time''' (Version 2)", "The Babysitter (Version 2)," "Get Well (Version 2)", "We're Gonna Get Wet", "Queen for a Day", "The Feast" and "Baby Bop's Tricycle Ride") Category:Barney Home Video Types